The present invention relates to a tape cassette having a two-reel brake system, essentially consisting of an actuating element and two rotatable brake levers which are coordinated with the reels, spring-mounted on the cassette housing and arranged so that they can be actuated by the actuating element, and the brake system itself and the brake levers for this purpose.
The VHS video cassette having two coplanar reels contains a two-reel brake system which consists of an angular actuating lever, a right brake lever (for the right-hand reel), a left brake lever (for the left-hand reel) and either two individual springs or a common double spring. The right brake lever and left brake lever are mirror images of one another, since the actuation is carried out at actuating arms which are in an upper position with respect to the swivel bush (in the cassette housing), and braking at brake arms in a lower position with respect to the swivel bush (and in the cassette housing) is effected at the lower toothed flanges of the reels.
In practice, the right and left brake levers are of different colors (for example, black and white) to permit stocking and assembly in accordance with specifications. The actuation distance of the actuating arms before the reels are released by the brake arms is relatively long.